


The Christmas Party (Undertale Au's)

by FanboilingWriter



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Aftertale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Errortale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Freshtale, Alternate Universe - Reapertale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Sciencetale, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Cute Reader, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fresh Sans - Freeform, Funny, Good W. D. Gaster, Hugs, Humor, More stuff, Most likely poly now, Multiple Endings, No shipping between sanses and papyruses|papyri, Protective Stretch, Sciencetale Sans - Freeform, Sexy Legs, Soulmates ?, The Void, Underfell Papyrus (Undertale), Underfell Sans (Undertale), Underswap Muffet (Undertale), Underswap Papyrus (Undertale), Weirdness, cue edge, cute endings though, cute loving, just adding random tags cuz it looks empty, kind of yandere blue, maybe poly, nervous af reader, not many error nor fresh appearances, not really organized writing, probably not, reader personality not in check, sad boi red, weird dadster, will try my hardest with that though, y'all always cute
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:14:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22896241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanboilingWriter/pseuds/FanboilingWriter
Summary: [Undertale Au's x F!Reader]Can also be found in my Wattpad account --> @._Sansational_Sans_ & Quotev account --> @.FanboilingTrash ; Tumblr ; @.bdudette+++++++++++When Blueberry and Stretch invite their Human friend to the Undertale Au's Christmas Party? Hell Freacking Breaks Loose!xxxxxxxxxxxxx[Credit Creator of The Christmas Party (Tumblr - loverofpiggies) and AUs Papyrus & Sans x Reader (Christmas Party) (@.ABSIND)]Might Update Every Tuesday
Relationships: Papyrus (Undertale)/Reader, Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 26
Kudos: 110





	1. A | N

HELLO HUMANS! 

I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS UNDERTALE FAN FIC

THE CHARACTERS MIGHT BE KIND OF OOC AND I APOLOGISE FOR THAT, BUT I WILL TRY MY VERY BEST FOR THEM NOT TO TURN OUT LIKE THAT

I ASKED THE OTHER AUTHOR IN QUOTEV, @.ABSIND, IF I COULD USE THEIR STORY FOR SOME IDEAS AND THEY THANKFULLY SAID YES 

ANYWAYS, FULL CREDIT TO THE CHRISTMAS UNDERTALE AU CREATER, ILOVEPIGGIES (TUMBLR) AND σ?llєуѕιη AND ALSO TO EVERY ARTIST THAT CREATED THE MAGNIFICENT FANARTS!

IT'S MY FIRST TIME WRITING SOMETHING ON ARCHIVE, SO I'M SORRY IF THE CHAPTERS LOOK WEIRD. I'll try my very best though, so please enjoy. My updating might be a bit slow since stuff happens but still... aNyWayS

Enjoy!

Character Names :

Undertale Sans - Classic Sans|Sans  
Undertale Papyrus - Papyrus   
Underswap Sans - Blueberry  
Underswap Papyrus - Stretch  
Underfell Sans - Red  
Underfell Papyrus - Edge  
Reapertale Sans - Reaper|Death  
Sciencetale Sans - Sci  
Aftertale Sans - Geno  
Freshtale Sans - Fresh  
Errortale Sans - Error  
Gaster - Dad|Weirdo in the corner


	2. Christmas 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Appearance of A Messy Writer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it is too short. Might not use HTML on this first chapter till I play around with it and learn how to properly use it. Might take me a bit (lagging mobile phone lmao-) but I'll try to learn it fast so you can see them on my next chapter. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

THIRD POINT.OF.VIEW

"Are ya sure this is the way to the party, blue?" A petite female voice softly echoed through the halls of the small basement that belonged to two certain monsters from the Underswap Au. The small blue hero gave the cute human next to him a big grin, "OF COURSE HUMAN! THIS IS JUST A PATHWAY TOWARDS THE PARTY WE ARE GOING!"

The human stopped and looked around the basement in excitement only to sigh in disappointment as they didn't see anything that screamed party, "Then where is it?" she asked her companion and continued to walk, her papyrus following behind them while biting unto a small toothpick instead of his usual cancer sticks.

"ITS A SECRET HUMAN! BUT I KNOW YOU WILL LOVE IT!" the star eyed sans explained to his human. [Y|N] sighed when she, once again, heard sans call her human, even after all the times she told him to call her by her name. She just silently smiled and gave up as she knew blue will keep forgetting to call her name out instead of just naming her human. Oh well, blue's excitement is making up for the sad and disapointed sighs.

[Y|N]'s thoughts went back to the party, what once was happiness and excitement for the party soon turned out into fear and doubt. What if the others don't like her? What if they don't want her there? What if humans weren't allowed?! Sweat started to appear at the side of [Y|N]' s forehead as they suddenly felt hot in their pastel [color] ugly christmas sweater. She started to dry her now sweaty hands on her black comfy shorts and black tights. She shifted on her black Mary Jane's shoes and bit on her plump lips. A habit she did when she was nervous.

"A-are you guys sure...about me going to the pa-party with you guys? I-I mean...I can stay behind and...erm watch out the house?" She said in a slightly high pitched voice. Papyrus, aka Stretch, a nickname that both skelemans and the human agreed on calling the other as to not get confused with the other look alikes all whilst her sans prefers to be called blue (at first he wanted to be called knight or the amazing blue hero all together but after much talking and bribing he poutedly agreed on blue)- imagine her surprise when she learned about the whole shenanigans going around her- she was glad the taller agreed on opening up to her about this after 2 years of living with both men, quickly noticed her nervousness and put a hand on her hair as he slowly started to ruffle it to comfort her. "Everything's gonna be okay kid, I bet you're gonna have fun once you get comfortable in the party," the skeleman said, a(n) orange hue was dusted on his cheek bones as he looked down at his human. Such a cutie.

Blue continued to walk ahead into a room, what the hell? [Y|N] was sure it wasn't there a second ago. "YEAH HUMAN! YOU'RE GONNA HAVE THE GREATEST OF TIMES WITH ME BY YOUR SIDE!" blue said with a blue blush covering his cheek bones. With that he walked into a blackish portal that appeared out of nowhere. Paps was next, he held a hand towards [Y|N], "Come on kid, nothing to be afraid off," he said. Trusting stretch with her life, [Y|N] put in her hand with Stretch's bony one's. With that, both the monster and the human hopped into the portal which led them into the party.

After the strange bright light disappeared from their line of vision, [Y|N] was met with Christmas decorations and a table full of food that consisted of Punch, egg rolls, eggnog, lasagna and don't forgetti the Spaghetti. 

Letting go of Stretch's, weirdly, warm bone hand, [Y|N] walked next to the knight in blue armor. "Welp, I'ma go meet the other Papyruses, see ya later bro, [Y|N]," with that, stretch left both his brother and his human behind. This didn't mean he wasn't gonna be on the look out for any dangers that the other skeletons might bring for his human. 

[Y|N] stayed by blue's side like a glue as she was suddenly getting shy. "MWEHEH HEH HEH! LETS US GREET THE OTHER MAGNIFICENT ME'S, HUMAN!" there was no time to respond as blue already started to drag [y|n] already to go meet the other Sanses. It didn't take long for them to see another sans. Oh damn, was she nervous!

"COME ON HUMAN, WE SHALL INTRODUCE OURSELVES TO THE HOST OF THE PARTY!" With that said, he continued to drag her towards the sans that had blood running down some places.

"Hey, Welcome to my Christmas Party. Which Au are you from?" Asked the skeleton with the slash right across their non-existent stomach. This had [Y|N] worried as she tilted her head. "UNDERSWAP!" Her cute fellow friend screamed out. He then brought you out from behind him and showed you off to the other sans like you were a trophy or something, "I ALSO BROUGHT MY HUMAN FRIEND TO THE PARTY, THE ONE I SPOKE OF!" the female unconsciously bowed her head a bit before letting out a small 'sorry for the intrusion'.

"Nawh, it's fine. The more the merrier. I'm from Aftertale, you can call me Geno's." He said as he extended his hand out for her to shake. But...

"I- erm A-are you okay? You're hurt! D-do you need any help?" She asked with a worried stare. Geno's only said a small 'Oh', as he understood what the human was talking about. Blue was walking away when he saw the eggnog, he hadn't told his human nor his brother what he was about to do since he didn't want his fun to be ruined or anything. 

"Heh. Uh, not much can be done. I'm fine-" Geno's was soon interrupted when he felt a pair of warm and small ish arms wrapped around him. "!!??" His pupils disappeared in shock as the female human moved away quickly. "Ah- erm. Blue hugs me a (skele)tons if i-i ever hurt myself and th-that helps me." She said as her legs shuffled a bit around while she looked down with a small pink hue covering her cheeky cheeks.

"H-huh? Did you call me, blue?" [Y|N] walked away, leaving behind a shocked Geno's.

.

.

.

.

Geno's stared at the place the human was standing a minute ago, 'Oh My God...She's Adorable...IM GONNA KEEP HER!' his weird thoughts were interrupted by Underswap!Papyrus, whom had his right socket coated with his dark orange magic.

"Don't even think it, buddy" 

No one's gonna mess with his human.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, don't mind me dressing you up a bit. Anyways, I'll try to update every week. This book can be seen in my quotev and Wattpad account but I think I've fixed my writing more on here. Whoops (still cringy though), not being biased or anything. Now that I think about it, I might go into an editing spree for my book on the other webs. Lol.


	3. Christmas 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spiked drinks.
> 
> Meeting new, edgy sanses.
> 
> And making them friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, yes, writing them Christmas fanfics whilst it still March and not December. Lol.

**SECOND POINT.OF.VIEW**

You weren't surprised to find blue spiking the eggnog, he has done it so many times before that it didn't even make you feel that worried since you pretty much gave up on stopping him. I mean, who can stop the GREAT and MIGHTY Underswap Sans. But still, you were kind of concerned for the other Sanses and Papyruses since you knew they might not be alcohol tolerant like blue was...maybe some but not all of them. "B-blue? I...I think that's enough al-alcohol you've put in..." Blue looked at you with his bone brows furrowed, "There's Never Enough Whiskey For The Great Sans!" He whispered yelled for some reason and when he was done he threw away any evidence that might lead to his exposing.

Finished with the mission he had for the day, blue started to lead you towards a edgy looking sans. This caused you to hide behind your small sans, unsure of how to greet the other without getting insulted, this was rude of her though. She shouldn't be hiding from a potential new friend, so she slowly stepped next to her _heroic blue knight_.

"Hmm. Wonder what they are talking about. This whole thing is still pretty f'n weird..." The mean looking sans spoke in a mumble as he stared at your Papyrus and, at the looks of it, his Papyrus. Blue then decided to walk towards him and greet him in his normal choice of volume.

" I WAS WONDERING THE SAME THING! ALSO HI!" Blue smiled as brightly as ever, his sudden appearance caused the other red clad sans to scream slightly in surprise, "Ngh?! What the-" 

"I BET THEY ARE SAYING GOOD THINGS!" You fidgeted awkwardly from your place, still not looking at the other eye to eye, the foot noises caused the other to notice you and scoff at how weak you looked. There was a(n) awkward minute of silence as the blue and the other sans, whom you now decided to call red because of his red lit pupil and choice of colors, looked at both papyruses a few feet away- that seemed to be talking about something important- that red was spying on a while ago before Blue interrupted.

"SO? ARE YOU HAVING FUN AT THIS CRAZY PARTY?? I AM! ARE YOU HAVING FUN AS WELL HUMAN?" blue asked both the skeleton that stood in front of him and at you, his human. Before you could even respond, red spoke, "FUN? Whatever. Talked with the nerd one a while. That's all," nerd? Who? You and blue got confused.

"Huh? So-- You're Not Having Fun--?" His volume lowered a bit. Red responded back but even harsher than before, which caused you to flinch back slightly at how- rough he sounded?

"Look, friend, I don't know how your world works but in mine? Monsters TOLERATE each other. We don't play house like the rest of ya."

"T-tolerate?...So...no one has any friends? You're just...alone? P-Papyrus... doesn't he love you?" You spoke, you soft voice was low and red was barely able to catch what you said. "Hah. The only love we got is Level Of Violence, sweetheart," the skeleton was surprised you even spoke to him, you looked like too much a wimp to even say a squeak. Nonetheless, he...kind of liked how soft your voice sounded like, it was as if he was physically hearing **pillows** gently get pressed down, oh- the nice lazy _shivers_ ran down his spine, ugh- and the bitter taste of his au ran at the back of his non-existent throat just thinking about this worrying shit, the hell did the human do to cause him to react like that?

You blushed at the nickname he called you...but blue only glared. He's supposed to be the one with the nickname for you, he's supposed to be the only one to make you blush like that. Maybe he should just gain the COURAGE to finally call you something other than HUMAN, maybe he could call you marshmallow? You were soft, squishy (delicious), and small, as well as super adorable. Still, he felt bad for red, so he let this one slide. "That's Kinda..Sad...Actually," you and blue fell silent as blue felt sympathy for red whilst you felt empathy _**(though, you always felt like that for people's misfortune, even if you've never went through them you could kind of physically feel it at some points)**_ , the other skeleton noticed the _pity_ the swap characters were giving him, it kind of irritated him how nice you two were being.

"Come on, don't get like that. It's not a big deal," he said, you were surprised at how used he looked by that. This made you feel even sadder...but there's no time for skulking! You now had a mission! You made it your mission to be one of red's new friends!

"NO, THIS IS A **BIG** DEAL! I'VE DECIDED, I WILL BE YOUR FIRST EVER _**FRIEND**_!" Blueberry suddenly declared at red, causing the skeleton to look at him in shock. "M-Me too! I...I want to be friends with you!" you yelled out softly, casing an even more shocked face to cover red's face.

"WHAT," red screamed out while sweating at how weird the other sans and you, the cute human, were acting. Suddenly, a sans with glasses came over and spoke with confusion lacing in his tone. 

"Huh? I kind of thought we were friends already," he told red while looking at blue and at you. He didn't know a human was gonna be at the party, how exciting! "U-umh hi, I'm science!sans, but you can call me sci..." He told the human, who now stood next to blue. Sci blushed a soft blue and gave a dorkish smile. Just as you were about to respond, blue interrupted you, AGAIN.

"THEN WE'LL ALL BE FRIENDS," blue yelled out and wrapped one of his arms around the humans shoulders. "I DIDN'T AGREE TO THIS!" Red yelled at the three people, you giggled softly which caused red to live out his name as he stood there in embarrassment.

**+++++++++++++++++++++++++++**

WITH THE TWO PAPYRUSES

"Hey, Merry Christmas friend. Howzit goin." Stretch greeted and asked Underfell!Papyrus, whom seemed very unhappy with the other's appearance. " 'HOWZIT GOIN'? HILARIOUS!" Fell! Papyrus, known as Edge, spoke in a(n) all mighty tone. "THIS IS HOW YOU HAVE FUN IN YOUR UNIVERSE?? IT'S PATHETIC!" Mr. Edge Lord continued to spit out the words with disgust lacing in his words, but stretch continued with his calm and laid back expression never changing, "Hmm. Maybe. But you might have fun. Your brother's havin' fun." The skeleman shrugged his shoulder blades-bones.

Edge scoffed at that and turned to where his brother was, "WHAT. HARDLY. LOOK AT THAT- VERY UNHAPPY! JUST LOOK AT HIM INTERACT WITH THAT DISGUSTING HUMAN! LUCKY FOR THEM THEY'RE HARDLY A THREAT!" Stretch was surprised at how oblivious the other papyrus was when it came to his own brother...and was slightly irked at how he called you out, "...You really don't see it?" The swap character then held unto the cancer stick that he brought in the party and was now smoking, "Hmm. You know, I know my brother better than anybody else. No matter the universe, I read them like a book," edge gave a confused look at lazy skeleton, "HMM. OKAY. WHERE IS THIS GOING?" asked the edge lord himself as he crossed his bone arms on his covered ribs.

"I'm just saying. You haven't been too nice to him. Maybe let up in that pressure," said stretch to edge as he pulled out his cigarette from between his teeth. Edge just gave stretch a look of annoyance, "WHAT?? IM JUST HELPING HIM!! HE NEEDS TO TOUGHEN UP OR HE'LL BE SWALLOWED UP WHOLE!" Stretch shrugged again and started to walk away from the fell him as he put in the cigar on his teeth again.

"Hmm. I'm in no place to judge. But if you don't let up, you might loose him. Ok?" with that, he put his his bone hands inside his jackets pockets and walked away...that is...not before saying one more thing to his Fell self. "Also. Please don't curse in front of my bro and don't talk about my honey bear like that. Thanks."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, I did a bit better but like- I only know two types of different HTMLs. That being the italicized and bold versions. But that's all. Oh well. Thank you guys for enjoying.


	4. Christmas 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for food!!
> 
> And who doesn't love eating with the other sanses and papyruses...papyri? Especially with the most edgy of them all sitting in front of you?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woop Woop, I'm getting better at editing in here lol. I'm actually working on Christmas 8 already, it's kind of hard considering that it's not exactly from the comic. MMHH- that's for you guys to read later when it's time.

#### THIRD POINT.OF.VIEW

It was finally time for food! Every sans and papyrus that can to the party was sited down. Except for Undertale! Papyrus and Undertale!Sans, whom we're the ones that were bringing in the spaghetti to the people as it was the most important meal right now and everyone knows a certain Papyrus couldn't forgetti their Spaghetti. Anyways, [Y|N] was sitting between blue and red when she sat down for the food. Tibia honest, the human was sweating buckets as she felt so out of place since the void was only filled with Sanses and Papyruses, a person in which she clearly wasn't. 

"HEY EVERYBODY!! IT'S FINALLY READY! CHRISTMAS SPAGHETTI!" The original papyrus, much to [Y|N]'s surprise as she were still getting used to the different Au's in the party, yelled out as he held two plates filled with spaghetti on his skelehands. "All the other spaghettis are impastas," the only female in the void giggled softly at sans pun, one thing's for sure, every sans in this room still had their humerus puns to say like her papyrus...well, except for her sans of course. [Y|N] could hear blue groan in annoyance and heard someone else grunt in disgust in front of her when classic sans said that, in which she chose to ignore the sounds as she focused at the Spaghetti that was placed in front of her.

"Eheh, thanks pa...papyrus, it smells delicious!" she hesitated on her words a bit, trying to get comfortable with calling the skeleton behind her by the name she's only called her own tall skeleton. A orange flush covered the cheerful skeleman's zygomatic bones at the compliment, "NYEH HEH HEH! IT IS NO PROBLEM HUMAN! I HOPE ITS TO YOUR LIKING!" The cute female gave a small smile, with that, Papyrus went out to give the others their spaghetti filled plates and [Y|N] went back to looking at her spaghetti. She looked to her left side, where her blue sans and honey papyrus we're sitting. Papyrus,well- Stretch, was filling the spaghetti with honey, stars knows where he got it. Blue, being the usual older brother in worrying for his younger one, was scolding him for eating too much honey. She smiled at the brotherly scene and went back to paying attention to her plate. 

" **DAMN**. Look at **YOU**. Looks like you've been to literal hell and back." [Y|N] glanced besides her where red was sitting. She moved her head slightly foward to see who red was talking to- oh hey, it's Geno. She gave a smile and wave her hand slightly, causing the cut up skeleton to blush a soft cornflower color and returned the wave back to her before giving red his attention. 

Red didn't like how Geno caught the attention of the woman sitting next to him. An unknown feeling caused his soul to throb in ... annoyance, why was he feeling like that over such a small thing? Was he seriously... feeling jealo- He grunted and shrugged it off as he tried to not pay any mind to it, there's no way in _**hell**_ that he would start liking someone he just met today, "Ah. Thanks for the reminder. You're from Underfell, right?" said Geno's with a deadpanned look on his face, he was constantly reminded by others of his appearance, especially by error since they sometimes bumped into each other when the Aftertale member walked around the void.

"Yeah, and you're from Aftertale. So, what the hell happened that glitched you out so bad?" This caused both Geno and [Y|N] to tense up, the other sans was either oblivious or ignored Geno's reaction as he was too curious of why this sans looked like this. [Y|N] knew to never talk about someone's problems, unless the other gave consent to the talking...but Geno's looked like he didn't want to talk about what happened to him by the looks of his expression.

"Wow. This is a conversation I'd rather not be having," once Geno's said that, [Y|N] stopped eavesdropping and gave her attention to the spaghetti in front of her, she should go and stop them from talking about this- tell red that it's rude...her attention quickly went to the papyrus that sat across her. It was the other fellow fell skeleman, the bringer of death, the destroyer of souls, the edge lord himself. He was looking at her- like directly at her...oh crap. The _**reader**_ gulped down the spaghetti she had inside her mouth and started to sweat from the nervousness she was suddenly getting, the other was way too intimidating, he pratically oozed with confidents and aura ordered for monsters / humans to respect him.

[Y|N] gave a small wave at him only to get a scoff in return...and a small unnoticeable hue of red across his bone cheeks. 

She wondered what the skeledude was thinking of her at the moment...and why he was giving her that unfamiliar look at her...maybe she was bothering him? Or disgusting him with her presence? Or she was _weak_ in his eyes? No, scratch that, she is weak **(you're not)**...though...that's not what the Edge Lord himself was thinking...

Yeah, he might've said some...stuff when he and that smoking lazy bones were talking earlier...but- the truth is...oh stars, the human was so cute! He seriously just wanted to grab her, take her to his universe, lock her up, and make the cute human in front of him his _**pet**_. Maybe it was the way [Y|N] looked, or how she spoke! No, it doesn't matter, Edge just had this urge to _bully_ her and make her _cry_ as she begged **mercy** for whatever he was doing to her. 

Nonetheless, both the only female and edgy were with their own thoughts while eating the very well done spaghetti _(though, edge says he can do better than that)_ , Geno's and Red were finishing with whatever that were talking about.

It was a small conversation to comfort the other alternate universe sans that was in front of him. Guess red gave genos enough confidence to get the Aftertale sans to show his hidden scar to red, nonetheless, it was exciting to see someone's else's scar...though, he did not expect to see what was show to him.

"...." Fell!sans stared at After!sans skull in shock, what the hell happened to him? His skull seemed to be dropping from where his eye socket was as it was melting. [Y|N] was too busy eating her spaghetti and trying to ignore edge's intense stare to even notice what was happening. Geno, having been satisfied with the look red gave him when he showed him his scar _(though, he kinda felt bad for scarring the other him)_ , then hid his eye from everyone's view as he chuckled.

"Ah hahaha.. Man don't look so _**chilled to the bone**_?" Geno's gave a small grin at the horrified red. [Y|N] looked at both of them, blushing softly when she saw how close red was to her, giving a confused sound. The fell!skeleton stared at Geno's in amazement, his eyes filled with awe and fear at what he saw.

"Holy crap his f'n **SKULL** is meltin'.. and he still doing puns. _What a bad ass_." 

Welp, guess the small red ball of depression found someone better than his own boss when it came to scars.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you spot anything wrong with the chapter you can tell. Lol. Thank you guys for reading this.


	5. Christmas 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And so, the younger version of sans decided to confess something that had put him slightly on edge. Oh oh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me in the beginning: _Oh, maybe a multiple ending_

**THIRD.POINT.OF.VIEW**

After everyone was done eating their dinner, all the sans and papyruses plus the human, scattered around- left and right. Science sans was grabbing a cup of eggnog after looking for the original sans as he got tired...little did he know...it was spiked by a certain blue loving sans. Finally, after a few minutes of looking for the other sans, sci found him. " _ **SANS**_!! You were in the kitchen?? I've been looking everywhere for you!" Sans just shrugged and gave the other a calm and laid back smile.

"Sans classic here. Sup science me, you look unhappy?"

Of course sci is unhappy. He hadn't seen the [Y|N all this time nor did he have the time to talk to her- N-no, he's just annoyed to know that someone- erm...spiked the eggnog? Yes...

" _ **YEAH**_. Someone spiked the eggnog, and **_I DONT KNOW. AND SURE_** , we _**COULD**_ discuss the logistics of how magical skeletons become drunk, but is this _**REALLY**_ the time?? **_I HARDLY THINK SO_** ," sci said quickly, " I bet it was Underfell Paps," sans quickly blamed the mean looking Underfell skeleton since he looked like had done it...but it's yet to be confirmed. Nonetheless, sci didn't really care...he just wanted to confess to someone how he was feeling at the moment...and this classic comic sans looked more understanding than the others.

" _ **WHOEVER**_ did it, I'm pretty tipsy now and-- uh. _**THINKING THINGS**_. " Ugh stars! He really couldn't stop himself from thinking off all of these things after he saw that beautiful face and just- "Sans. _**PROMISE**_ you won't judge me. _**PROMISE**_."

Sans gave him a confused look while also sweating as he felt sci was about to say something...not appropriate, " ...uh. Okay." With that... Sci took a breath in and hesitantly confessed. "Okay-- here goes nothing-- So- I-- I know we don't have lips, but- I think this stuff is making me _**WANT TO KISS [Y|N]**_ ," the skeleton said as he glanced at her, she seemed to be talking and laughing with a smoking papyrus. _Oh stars- look at her smile! So precious! Th-those lips too- oh asgore- they look so plump and kissable!_

There must be something about her that caused her to make the sans character start to like her like that, being the same person in alternate universe meant that...they both actually like her because of that same reason. It was like something was pulling them towards her. Like...their souls were calling for her, yearning her, but to know that the others were also feeling this as well- did his brother feel it too? He remember how his brother was talking about her non-stop despite not really knowing her for more than a minute. And...knowing about their pasts and how they basically had a similar soul...that must mean the papyrus characters were also feeling it. That _pull_. But...he didn't want to share her. He didn't want anyone else to know, the swaps must've known though- the others also had to be told about this though...because it was not good for someone to separate the others from their SO- 

" ...S-Sans?" Sci got nervous of how the other would act, is it gross? Is it gross wanting to kiss a human right now? He still doesn't know if it's just the eggnog or just him in general. 

"Welp. That's enough eggnog for you," with that, sans took away the eggnog from sci's phalanges and took off.

" _ **YOU PROMISED YOU WOULDN'T JUDGE!!**_ " 

Well, this is gonna be one hell of a...time.

* * *

* * *

_**Meanwhile**_...

[Y|N] was busy walking around till she was stopped by her papyrus, or stretch in other words. She lost blue after he said something about ' **F R I E N D S H I P C L U B** ', she didn't need to worry about being invited or not, after all- her little sans told her something that she was already ' _registerd'_ or something like that?

Stretch and her were talking about how the party was going, a few puns were getting thrown in the conversation, which caused both species to give some giggles and laughs. She was having a good time, yeah- she might have not yet to talk to all the sans and papyruses but it was okay. She wasn't one to like disturbing others with her presence much, which is why not a lot of monsters notice her in the underground much.

After talking with her papy for a bit, he left. Saying something about wanting to talk with talking the original papyruses about spaghetti puns. Good luck to that poor guy. 

Despite saying that she didn't want to bother anyone with her presence she kinda did feel a bit lonely. She sighed and awkwardly looked around till her eyes caught red's. ~~whom seem like he was staring at her before she even looked at him~~ She smiled at him softly and have out a wave.

The said skeleman only gave out a flustered response when he was caught staring and looked away when he saw AT sans walk towards him. Welp, there goes the opportunity to maybe talking with fell sans...speaking of Underfell...

[Y|N] tensed up slightly when she saw Underfell Papyrus walking towards her.. ~~ **oh jeez, look at those hips- I mean...**~~

It took a bit before Edgy finally stood in front of her, a small look of unsureness could be seen covered on his porcelain face. He stared down at the human and cleared his throat, " **HUMAN** -" 

" _HUMAN! HUMAN HUMAN HUMAN HUMAN! I, THE GREAT AND MAGNIFICENT SANS, HAVE COME BACK AS I PROMISED!_ " 

[Y|N] let out a breath of relief, it's not that she didn't want to talk to Fell!Papy...it's just...she didn't want to embarrass herself in front of one of the skeletons...especially in front of the coolest papy- its not that her own papy or tale!papy aren't cool, the male skeleton was just...such a badass looking dude. 

Anyways, her breath hitched a bit when blue suddenly pulled her away from the open mouthed edgy. His figure getting further and further away when blue dragged her away, which was easy to him since you were lighter than any guy in here, even if they were actually just bones.

* * *

Edge was certainly not pleased with this outcome, he was going to speak with the human about their existence as they had never seen her in their world. But then that puny, manipulative alternate of his brother had to come in and disturb them. _How annoying_ , the edge lord grunted with pure annoyance as he started to make his way to his brother. There was nothing left for him to be there. Guess he'll stay curious about the female till later notice.

* * *

Blue saw what was happening earlier, and he couldn't help but start to feel jealous. [Y|N] might have not noticed but...Fell! Papyrus's cheek bones were covered in a red hue...and he didn't like that. 

_He didn't like it at all..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me now, after reading so many fanfics: **let's make it a poly relationship then, lol**


	6. Christmas 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edgy feels and noticable feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I seriously need to update these edits on the other webs too.

**THIRD POINT.OF.VIEW**

After [Y|N] got pulled away, edgy glared at that baby blue colored bonehead. How dare he! How dare he interrupt the **_TERRIBLE_** papyrus just as he was about to talk to the human! Nonetheless, this party got annoying after that and has decided that it was not worth staying here any longer. With that, he went off to go look for that useless lazy Skeleton he calls _brother_.

In the end, blue had to go look for the other two members of the _FRIEND CLUB_ , he was just so excited to announce his friend club that he accidentally left [Y|N] behind. She stood there with a confused face and sighed as he knew it would take a bit for him to come back for her, for now, she'll just looked around to see how the others are doing Whilst doing that she saw Fell!Sans drinking the eggnog her sans spiked up with whiskey. Maybe she should stop him from drinking that. Just as she was about to go to his way, Fell!Papyrus made his way towards him and started to interact with him. Not wanting to be a bother, she stood there and listened, she felt slightly guilty since it's bad to eavesdrop...but-

* * *

"Woah this nog is strong. Wow," said the red & black clothed skeleton as he held the eggnog between his hands while a red blush covered his cheek bones. Just as he was slowly relaxing, he jolted in fear, "SANS," the sound of his brother's yelling voice fills his...ear holes.

Red starts to nervously sweat, "Ark!! B-Bro-- **I MEAN- _BOSS_!!** u-uh. How are you. Um. Enjoying yourself?" From far away, red could see the only human in the party. He wondered why he only met her this time, shouldn't there be other [Y|N]'s? Especially one in his world?

"I'M **NOT**. WE'RE **LEAVING**." Oh shit- his train of thought was crashed as his _boss_ spoke again. This isn't the time to be thinking of _her_. Wait- “ Wait-- leaving?? Now? **WHY?** " not this again, he hates it when his papy always makes them leave a party for no real reason.

” I GOT ALL THE INFORMATION I WANTED FROM THIS PALCE. I WAS CURIOUS ABOUT ALTERNATE 'US'. I'VE LEARNED THEY'RE ALL PATHETIC AND USELESS. I ALSO TRIED TO TALK WITH THAT PUNNY HUMAN. BUT ONE OF YOUR ANNOYING VERSION DECIDED TO INTERRUPT, NEVERTHELESS, I'M SURE I'LL GET ANSWERS SOONER OR LATER. SO WHY STAY? " The terrible Papyrus already got everything he needed, well...not everything, he was honestly just annoyed that nobody let him speak with the human. It's not that he wanted to interact with that small human, he just needed to know why he has not met another her in his universe.

Looking back...his cancer smoking self did say his sans was enjoying himself.

"...YOU AREN'T REALLY HAVING FUN ARE YOU??" Oh shizzle, no, he didn't want pap's to think he was, he's gonna start with that 'YOU'RE GONNA GET YOURSELF KILLED' speech again, " **WHAT?** N-no, they all suck. Ha ha. Yeah. weird...weird other me's," that's not true, "SANS. I SAW HOW YOU TALKED TO THEM. YOU'RE PLAYING RIGHT INTO THEIR HANDS. YOU MUST STOP BEING SO WEAK!! OTHERWISE YOU'RE JUST GONNA GET YOURSELF **KILLED,** " here we go again.

"HMPH. I SWEAR. YOU'RE LETTING THEM WALK **ALL OVER YOU.** EVEN THAT PATHETIC, WEAK **HUMAN**. YOU HAVE TEN MINUTES. THEN WE'RE **GONE**."

Once edgy started to slowly walk away from red, he stopped when he heard his sans say something in an quiet way, " HMM? WHAT WAS THAT? " Edgy asked in a curious and annoyed way, the next words that left the other were surely not expected. " I SAID- **SCREW YOU!!** " Suddenly red flips off edgy and started to point at him when he talked again, red had enough with this shit, screw it, it doesn't matter if the other's were really just stepping all over him! He was having fun for once in his miserable life, and he's not gonna let _edgy_ ruin that for him!

" _ **I DON'T KNOW HOW TO FREAKING TALK TO THESE GUYS. I JUST EMBARRASSED MYSELF IN FRONT OF THE COOLEST MOFO HERE AND IN FRONT OF THAT HUMAN YOU ARE TALKING ABOUT WHO, BTFW, HAS A FKING NAME, HER NAME IS [Y|N] AND SHE'S NOT FKING PATHETIC, SHE'S THE SWEETEST PEA I'VE EVER MET AND YOU WOULD UNDERSTAND IF YOU STOPPED BEING SUCH A BTCH AND AT LEAST TALKED TO HER FOR JUST A MINUTE! BUT NOW I'M HAVING A PANIC ATTACK THE SIZE OF YOUR**_ EGO **!!** **SO IF YOU'LL EXCUSE ME. I'M GONNA DRINK UNTIL** I CAN'T FEEL FEELINGS! **GRAAAFGSBL!!** "

Edge stood on the same spot with silence filling the air around him, his usual pinpricks not there as he stared after his older brother who had stomped away after their argument. Everything stayed like that for a couple of seconds, that is till classic sans cut off the silence.

"Man ur in trouble," the edgy version of papy just grunted with annoyance and slight confusion, " **SHUT UP.** "

After that scene [Y|N] stared at red and then at edgy, she sighed and shook her head at how the latter acted with his own brother. Maybe she should go talk with red, he needs some support right now, especially since he is kind of drunk. Hopefully, she will find him since he ran off really fast. She saw Geno's walking closer to Edge. Yep, time to go.

* * *

After searching for so long and not quite hard, [Y|N] has yet to have found where Red went. So now she stood in front of a mysterious door, she wondered if she had finally found him. She slowly rested her ear to the door in hopes that she was right on the place, her eyes slightly widened when she heard sniffles, and right she was. Her heart pounded roughly on her chest as it also clenched in sympathy. She knew how it felt to be treated like that, before her life with her skeletons...she had a hard life. Nonetheless, this isn't about her, right now it's about Red.

* * *

* * *

After Geno's finished talking to fell!papy, he felt so done with the party. But, for some reason he didn't kicked everybody out yet, he doesn't know if it's just because he feels like something interesting is gonna happen or if he...just wanted to talk with the human.

"UGH. This party was an awful fkn idea. I- Woah. Sans? Isn't that the spik- Uhh. What's wrong?"

What the heck? Why is classic sans holding it? Hopefully he isn't drinking from it.

" **UHM**. You know Science Sans. Right." Of course he knows who he is, Geno is the host after all and what type of host would he be if he didn't know whom he invited.

" Er- Yeah? "

Classic sans continued with his talking, "You know how Science Sans is. You know. **US?** And I don't mean 'us' in the sense that UF or US Sans is 'US'? Because Science Sans isn't from another universe. He from our own timeline? So, he's just, younger us?" Everybody knows that, he is, after all, from their timeline, only in a different time, " Well. Yeah? Duh? I know this?" Classic Sans continued, slowly though.

"Well. He- uh. Got pretty drunk."

"Y-yeah?"

Where is this heading towards to?

"And. Uh. **He told me something.** " OKAY, OKAY, HE DOESN'T WANT TO KNOW, he feels like it's something in appropriate and he really doesn't want to know, " **I DON'T THINK I WANT TO KNOW??** "

Sans, stop!

"He told me"

"NO"

"That he wanted"

"STOP"

" **TO KISS [Y|N]** " 

This stopped Geno quickly, oh no- he didn't really notice this. He was a glitch but when he first met her...that petite and cute human his soul felt light. As if all his burdens had gone away. As if he finally found a purpose to live. But to think that the others were interested in her as well. How long has Classic Sans known? Why was he telling him? Well, he knew it was bad to keep [Y|N] away from the others. But, he was never one to share. Monsters were known to be quite territorial. And to learn that you were _theirs ,_ wouldn't it had been best to met the other 'her's' ? But...they didn't know why they haven't met her in their worlds. Why only the swaps? Would you even want them ? How would you react about this ?

" **S-So. That means. you and I are-** " Of course, it had youngest out of all of them that had to expose them.

" **NARCISSISTIC SELFSHIPPING SINNERS~** " Said ~~Gaster~~ who suddenly appear and interrupted the embarrassing conversation, "So who's gonna win her in **THIS GAME OF PASSION?~** **I want grandkids,** " way to make the situation worse, geno left to where the eggnog was left by classic, "DAD NO," please stop it Mr. ~~Gaster,~~ "Dad yes~" 

* * *

"I'M SO DONE WITH THIS PARTY"

Geno's yelled out with a flustered blush covering his cheek bones, "I kno-" sans was pouring eggnog on genos awaiting cup, his sentence interrupted by Geno's.

"This is why I said **NO,** " He, of course, didn't want to know as he also wanted to do that with our cute, little reader.

"You had to know. Sorry. ” Not Sorry


	7. Christmas 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emotional Moments Bonding and a New Stranger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pft, I hope this is good enough. Sorry.

**Red** sat inside a quiet and dark room with his finished eggnog cup hanging on the fingers on his right hand. He sadly looked at the ground as his flushed face looked troubled. Outside stood [Y|N], she looked hesitant as really didn't know how to go in without looking so awkward, she wants to help red- be there to comfort the skeleton, but she also doesn't want to make the alternate sans more angrier than he already looked like- she decided to make a knock knock joke, although her sans seemed to 'hate' them, most of the other sanses _loved_ saying them. With that, she knocked at the door twice, " Ngh- **GO THE HELL AWAY**. I don't want to talk, " she heard red's muffled voice from behind the door.

She shyly responds, " H-hey, you're supposed to say... 'Who's there?' "

" Sweet- [Y|N] ? " red said, surprised that she was the one who came after him. Actually, he was surprised anyone actually decided to come and check on him. It's obviously common that his bro doesn't give a crap about what he wants nor cares for him...but that was a lie. He knew his bro cared, by how he takes care of him and protects him from the other monsters in their world. 

" Wait, what the hell are you doing here ?? " the red and black clad monster asked the female. Why was she here ? Why wasn't she hanging out with this two weirdos from her universe ? And why...why was his soul feeling so needy for the other ? Why was it letting out small cries ? He was confused, he didn't want this...but at the same time he wanted [Y|N] near him. He just- he was once told about this, the reason why one would feel like this, but that can't be ? He's never seen her in his universe ? And why now ? Why was she- 

"Just...Please? Knock Knock. ”

 **" FINE,** " red said as he caved in, “ Who's there...? ” 

A smile stretch slowly on [Y|N]'s lips as she slowly came up with a joke, “ Candice ! ” red was curious as to what the joke was going to be, it caused him to perk up a bit and looked at the door with slight interest, “ Candice who ? ”

“ _Candice_ door open or am I stuck out here ? ” the female smiled triumphantly as she heard a small snicker coming from behind the door and before she knew it, the fell!sans character answered back. 

“ ... Knock knock ... ”

" Who's there??? "

" ...Juno, ” [Y|N] looked amusingly confused, " Oh- Juno who? "

" _Juno_ anything other than bad jokes? " She let out a small giggle as she started to relax, she was slightly tense earlier as she wondered if red will even talk to her, " Haha-- you caught me.. sorry, i'm not really good with jokes.., " she heard a small muffled sigh.

"...et..ere"

She didn't exactly get what red said, "Uhm-- what?" 

The boney skeleton blushed softly as he didn't want to repeat himself- what? He was never this open with anyone, so he let out a growl as he picked his head up and turned towards the door.

" I said **Get.In.Here** , you _dork_ , ” the somewhat shy female squeaked silently as she opened the door to get in. She hesitantly made her way to sit next to the edgy skeleton.

" Hey how are you doing? "

" Mgh... "

[Y|N] felt the corners of her lip move up as she cracked a smile, " Huh... Sort of expected that ," the female said as she sat comfortably on the ground, right next to the other skeleton.

“ Well, the alcohol sorta numbed things a little. So there is that, ” the human tensed up a bit at the mention of the alcohol, she moved her attention back to red

" ...You know, even though i'm a human and not.. really another sans... You can talk to me. I'm here for you, " red grunted as a dark red blush covered his cheek, red thanked the flush the alcohol left behind, " Ugh don't care if you're a human or a sans. Don't say shit like that either. If you're gonna do that, **LEAVE, "** maybe he shouldn't have said that, why couldn't he do anything right ? The one time he gets to finally talk with her while the others aren't here-!

[Y|N] felt alarmed at how guarded up the other was, “ W-what did I do? ” red scoffed and turned the other way, " We're **NOT** doing the weird feelsy shit you and those idiots do. It's **STUPID,** " There he goes again ! Why did he have to push her away, why did he have to push away the one person that was able to make him feel so complete ? So comforted even without anything ? But she was a weakness too, someone that could make him soft and he didn't want that. 

She felt silent for a moment but the silence was broken once the words that she unconsciously said regrettably left her lips. 

" ...Red... you're being kind of ... mean. "

Red suddenly got triggered, his _soul_ felt a small sense of betrayed, couldn't she feel it ? Everything he's going through -? He forgot, humans don't necessarily feel like monsters do since their _souls_ were covered with all that flesh of theirs, plus- monsters were more entailed with their magic and all of that. [Y|N] felt sudden regret when she said that, her...heart ? No, her _soul_ started to feel heavy, like she had done something wrong that might've heart...someone important to her. Why was she feeling like this ? And with the other ? She didn't understand- " Ahhaha- oh **IMAGINE THAT**. The guy from Underfell! **MEAN!** " red sarcastically said while the human cringed at her mistake, “ So ridiculous! You want to what **MEAN IS? MEAN** is walking out your front door and watching a monster get stabbed and **KILLED** on your front lawn-- simply because that monster was **'TOO WEAK',** " red said as his expression turned into one of anger, [Y|N] continued to stay silent and listened.

 **" MEAN** is walking down the street, and knowing others are **watching**. Because you're brothers with the **Great Papyrus, Head of the Royal Guard! "** red exclaimed as his expresion slowly started to turn into one of anger and fear, " And you know they want to kill you, too! But they **CAN'T** because of your brother! But **DAMN DO THEY WANT YOU DEAD**. An you're **terrified.** And you can't tell **ANYONE** , because it's what **WEAK MONSTERS DO,** " red's voice trembled slightly as his expression looked more troubled than before.

" And you go to a stupid party to gather intel. And everyone is just. Just. **RELAXED?** Just, talking? No threats... And alternate versions of you, and alternate versions of your bro- And... they're happy. And they talk. And joke. And there is no fear. No front to hold up... no walls. I just... "

Red stopped, he looked down with teary eyes, he didn't mean to be so mean, but he was just filled with so many different emotions that he couldn't keep them bottled up anymore, he couldn't open up to anyone, not even his little brother as it was a sign of weakness and in his world- nobody could show weakness or it could get you killed. [Y|N] stared at red with a look of sympathy- she shook her head slightly as something told her that red wouldn't want to be looked like that. 

[Y|N] suddenly had a huge urge to hug the edgy sans and take his pain away, but she knew she really couldn't do that- take the pain away that is, so she took the former idea. She slowly moved forward and wrapped her arms around red's neck as she pulled him close to her. Red had a surprised looked covering his skull, he really didn't want to removed the warm arms wrapped around him as they made him feel warm and protected- in some way. He caved in as he also wrapped his boney arms around readers back, he let out a shaky sigh as he was filled with raw emotions as this was the first time in so long that he has been comforted by someone.

" ...I'm sorry- "

Red started shakily as he concealed his face on the females covered neck, the only human silently sushed him as she gently rubbed his back to let him know that it was ok for him to let everything go, " It's okay, I didn't know, I'm sorry, " she softly said into red's skull.

With that, she spent a few minutes more in that dark and cold room with red, whispering small comforting comments to him while also hugging him. [Y|N] hesitantly left the room when red said that he was fine and that she should leave now since he was feeling better, also that he was gonna take a nap. Red didn't thank her, nor did she want to be thanked as all she was doing was comforting someone like she has been before. But now, her _soul_ felt lifted by that moment, it was...nice to say the least. Fell and Her had a bonding moment, and she liked it.

A couple of minutes have passed since the small emotional roller coaster event and she had calmed down her suffocating feelings, now she was alone, [Y|N] looked around and saw that everyone was busy, as she looked around she saw a drunken genos and a nervous classic sans, she made her way towards them and offered them a small awkward smile, " Hey guys, is that... the spiked eggnog? "

Genos and Classic looked at her and both started to softly blushed as one slightly remembers about the weird talk between the two skeletons while the other clearly remembers it. Genos grumbled as reader sat, " Do- you know who... spiked the eggnog? " the bloodied sans slurred out as he asked the human, [Y|N] tensed up as she nervously shook her head, she hoped none of them noticed her cautious figure.

Luckily for her- one was too drunk to notice and the other was looking away while she answered geno's question, " I- ", she was suddenly interrupted as a familiar looking portal appeared right next to them, and out of nowhere came another sans looking skeleton... who seemed to be holding a starbucks drink?

" Sorry I'm late, traffic through the infinite multiverse was **killer** \-- Oh hey, a _human_. "

Who the heck is this guy ?


	8. Christmas 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eggnog be giving weird moments!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh geeze, the time has come, I shouldn't have procrastinated on my chapters. Pft. Now I'ma feel the ppaaiin. Oh well, wish me luck guys!

**“ ?** What's this? ” said Reaper as he looked at the very drunk AT! Sans and cute human, whom surprisingly didn't seem out of place next to the two other skeletons. The way Reaper slowly raked his eyes on his human- well, their human caused Classic to feel not pleased, despite them being one and the same from different Alternate Universes and despite them being made for [Y|N] and not one alone- it still made him feel a gross feeling, he decided to break the small silence and distract Reaper from looking at the human by talking , " Heya _Pal_. Welcome to my buddy's Christmas party, " Classic said as he started to look at the very drunk Genos, whom was being supported by [Y|N] as he himself carried the eggnog. " Currently, everyone is either drunk, unhappy, both, or _completely_ oblivious. So it's been fun, " Classic said as he stared at the female. 

Reaper chuckled, " Huh. Well it's about to get more fun. Pretty sure your amigo back there should have died a while ago. I hate working on my time off, " [Y|N] winced as she continued to support Geno, not knowing how Geno would react to the obvious taunting the skeleton in the cloak was doing the drunken Geno- she wanted to dispatch this as soon as possible, " Uh- Mr. Reaper, wait-- " she was soon interrupted by Geno. " **Doon't worry I goot thiss** , " Classic groaned, if his 'hand's' were free, he would skull palm at how mindless Genos was being.

  
" Do you? I don't think you do, " Reaper continued to rile up Geno, [Y|N] tried to stop them as she got in-between them, letting Geno go and standing in front of Classic, " Geno, let me handle this- " she was quickly interrupted, ONCE AGAIN! " First off, Mr. 'Cool Guy' Reaperr, thisf is the void, nott ur piece of garbage 'ReapreTale Uniferse' Ya'll got NO JURISDICTION HERE, " said Geno, the female didn't notice but the drunk skelly was slowly slipping from the- uh 'wall'. Classic was sweat dropping as he watch all of this unravel while Reaper was drinking his drink. " **And Next offf, I die when I say I die, Do u hear me u cloack wearin dumb skelegodd?? I defy YOU and I'll kick ur stupid face** , " [Y|N] started to panic and slowly helped Genos lower himself as Reaper commented on Genos rambling, " Touching me would kill you faster, " he said teasingly, " **Shut it with ur** stupid logicc.. im just.. I need to sit down but ill fite u punk, " once that was the only human slowly laid the man down, " uggh- thanks [Y|N]... " 

"Jeeze Geno, you gotta calm down, " the female said caringly and softly to the drunk skelly, she sat down and gently laid the skellyman's head on top of her thighs. The new skeleton sat right next to female while Classic sans sat right in front of him, " It's okay, just take a rest buddy, " Classic told Geno, whom let out a pained groaning. [Y|N] was too focused on Geno's to even notice Reaper taking a picture of her, who typed down on the caption a ' **Srry tor, found a new bae** ', ending it with a heart emoji before sending it away to the said monster.

" Aaand Sent~ " Classic looked at Reaper, " So. Uh. I don't think you were on the invite list, " the former said, he was the one helping Geno with the things he needed, of course his Great brother came in a joined in the helping so he knew who was invited. Of course, [Y|N] wasn't invited till last minute. And stars, he was glad Blue brought her in. Maybe he just wanted to show off the human they could never have in their arms, show what he won't share with the others. But he could see that they weren't mates yet since the female's scent smelled so pure and didn't mix as much with the two swap character's as it should if they did completely become mates.

Anyways, back to the story. Classic glanced at the human, who was gently rubbing her soft looking hands on geno's skull, trying to sooth the headache that came after drinking the spiked eggnog. A small sting of pain and jealousy was felt in his soul when he saw Geno having all of her attention, the blue clad skeleton only wanted to rip her away from the other sans and keep her for himself- but no, can't do that, he needs to refrain himself and whatever he was feeling, they don't exactly have the honor of being the female's first ones since she wasn't exactly their's...but he wondered.

" Also, you're a god, right? Why do you need a phone? " the Classic pun lover asked the Death looking sans, " Ey, I like to stay connected, " Reaper he replied without care. It was a slightly stupid question to ask, in Reapers opinion. Who doesn't like to stay connected to outside world? when one was bored they just need to go to the Ethernet to watch amusing things, when one was curious to what the weather is going to be, they could just look it up.

Reaper continued on, " Also, yeah, Tor said I got an anonymous letter in my multiverse mailbox. "

" . . . Multiverse mailbox? " Classic asked in confusion. The human only looked between both skeletons as they interacted. Curious as to how was the multiverse mailbox even invested. Or what was blue doing at the moment- probably still ongoing with the Friendship Club, she should check up on him and introduce herself to the other skeletons later. Especially that colorful looking skeleton that was talking with her science friend. He looks quiet ... Funky.

" Looked like it was some mass-invite to this party to 'All Sans and Papyrus' around! " Reaper told Classic and Genos kept hearing in, pausing his small groans when he heard that. " Uhn . . . I never sent a mass-invite- Wait. **Whattt** , " Genos said, slowly gaining his sanity back when [Y|N] started to make gentle rubbings on his head. " Yeah. It also said you got good eggnog, and that 'everyone should try it', " Reaper broke the news, cue a tense silence, the sanity and calm that Geno's was slowly gaining quickly fell to the the ground.

" IT WAS **YOU** , " Genos pointed at a very confused and surprised Classic, " **H-huh??** " 

This alerted the female, who has yet to rat out her bestie- which she will never do. Genos continued pointing at Classic ~~**rudely may I say**~~ , whom still looks confused, " **YOU DID IT** I **KNOW YOU DID** , " Genos continued to put an unknown blame to the undertale character. " Uh. What did I do? " Classic with confusion, the injured sans really needs to be clear now. Though, Genos was confused as to why the other continued to act stupid, he has clearly exposed him, and to think he could be trusted, " **YOU SPIKED THE PUNCH** , " Genos screeched out. [Y|N] meekly corrected the drunk and slightly aggressive sans Skeleton, “ Isn't it eggnog? "

Swap Papy then came in, confused as to why he heard Genos screaming at Classic. The Papyrus character looked at slightly shaken reader, who just gave a small shrug of confusion as she gave him a look that asked for his help, " Hey. What's goin' on over here ? " the honey lover intervened quickly. 

" Geno thinks I spiked the eggnog. " Geno's continued to give Classic the stink eye.

" Huh. Did you? " the tall skeleton asked the latter. Shakily, Genos tried to stand up, only to fall back down on [Y|N] thighs, making her wince silently when she felt Geno's bones stabbing her stomach just a bit.

" Nope, " Classic said casually. [Y|N] giggled at how calm and casual they were both being with this, " Huh. That answers that, " Stretch nonchalantly said that but Geno's thought it otherwise, " _**HE'S A LIAR!**_ " jeeze Genos, calm down my dude. Through the time, Reaper stayed using his phone doing who-knows-what on it ( ~~ **totally not looking up on the multiversenet for reader so he could befriend her-**~~ ), the now smoking Swap! Papyrus sighed softly before saying: " Guess I'm hanging with you now, " this caused [Y|N] to give out a small relieved giggle.

A few minutes passed between the group till everyone finally calmed down, Reaper was sitting next to only female whom still held Geno's head gently on her soft human thighs ( ~~ **don't judge me**~~ ), Classic was still holding the seemingly spiked eggnog as he and stretch sat infront of [Y|N]. The Swap skeleton looked at the blue clad sans as said male continued to use his phone, " So. You're new, " Reaper answered " Yup. Reaper Sans. I kill people by touchin' them, It's kinda my thing, " he said while grinning, still looking at his phone.

This caused [Y|N] to give him a nervous smile, though she hoped that she doesn't do anything to trigger said deathly character to kill her. Stretch then questioned the void, " Ah, I thought people can't die here ? " Reaper finally looked away from his phone, glancing at Genos enviously as [Y|N] gently massaged his head with her soft hands, and then he looked at the other Sans and Papyrus characters. ". . . huh. I guess Geno over here is still alive. " The original sans looked at Geno and at the female as well, " Yeah mostly alive, anyways, " Genos let out a groan of annoyance, " Classic, shut up. " 

The human reader let out a small sigh, " You feeling a little bit better now, Geno? " said skeleton slowly looked up at the female only to see her small gentle smile which was headed towards him, the soft colored flush on his cheeks darkened a bit before he let out a nauseated groan, " No. . . sorry for being such a bother, [Y|N]. " 

Said woman let out a nervous wave from her hands as to show a small panicked 'no', " It's okay, Geno, I really don't mind it. " 

Reaper tore his eyelights away from his secret observation, a bored expression making his way on his face before grinning when he looked at the copy infront of him, " Welp. Guess there is only one way to find out. "

He told Classic, moving his right hand away from his phone and towards Tale! Sans.

 ***^*^*** _**DEADLY FACE TOUCH**_ ***^*^***

Everything went silent for a couple of seconds, the present skeletons gave out a look of shock, [Y|N] looked between them, a small sting of fear making its way to her SOUL when Reaper did that. What was going on inside his head? Why- why did he do that? Reaper gave a fake disappointed look before moving away, " Huh. "

He sat down, smirking when he felt those fearful eyes on him- and when he finally got reader's attention to himself, of course- not in a way he wanted but that was all he could think of at the moment. " Hey, look at that, you didn't die. I mean. Yet, " the monster let out sarcastically and teasingly. " I mean, you might just die the moment you leave the party, haha. Man, papy's so going to scold me when I tell him about this. " Reaper gave a wink to the surprised [Y|N], whom worryingly looked at the original sans after he did that. What has she gotten herself in ?

* * *

The young Sciencetale! Sans finally started to sober out after drinking his spiked eggnog, then he started to talk to himself, " Man, I hope Edge is doing alright with his brother. The argument between him and his brother didn't look too well. I wish I could help somehow...I did see [Y|N] going in later after that fight...wonder how she's doing now... " suddenly, a very shaky and excited- as well as super duper colorful sans look alike appeared behind him. The male trembled with excitment and suddenly: " MERRY X-MAS BRAH! " The male screamed out, his sudden outburst scared the young Sci, causing him to yelp and scream out. 

The colorful Sans hyperly started to talk with Sci like an advertisment on videos, " Brah, do I EVER love the all up X-Mas vibe in here yo! It's the bomb diggidy! " cue a very confused and still shocked Sci, " WH...WHAT ARE YOU. WHO ARE YOU? " Sci asked the other skeleton, having no remembrance of seeing him earlier. But the Rad looking dude ignored his questions as he continued his colorful talking, " But, my radical broseph, there are some super UN-FRESH dangers u gotta watch for durin the holidays! **THE DANGERS OF INTOXICATIONS. AND SIN.** " Sci, whom payed close attention to what the other was saying in hopes of finding out who the other was only let out a confused sound, "... u-uh, " the rainbow colored wearing skeleton then pulled the other closer, quickly asking what he was observing from far away- yes, this skeleton has been in the party since the way beginning, observing every single other sans and papyrus- even observing the female human closely, and dangity dang does he have to say that she is some nice looking dudette, even her personality was cool. 

" Bro, have you all up been drinking at this here party?? " Sci only nervously looked at the lingual talking dude, answering his questions, " U-UH. Yeah... " immediatly the other asked something that got an instant reaction out of the science lover, " And have ya been all up thinkin impure thoughts? Like how you wanna all up savagely suck faces with the only human in this here party ? " the younger skeleton didn't know how to answer that question, only letting out a small sound that asked ' how did he know? '. The all colored broski didn't stop right there, oh no he didn't, he brought sci's face closer to his own, rubbin' his cheek with the other to comfort him, " THAT'S OK, BRAH. An intervention and helpful open communication is what sin-cravin addicts like U need da most! I'm here bro. I'm here. " Sci felt way too uncomfortable and harassed by this moment, sweating in fear as the other only continued to hug him up, " UH. LEAVE ME ALONE O-OR I'LL TELL EVERYONE YOU'RE HARASSING ME!! " he'd hope this would quickly cause the other to finally release him from this awkward hug. 

But it didn't, the sunglasses wearing male did not release the nerdy looking bro, " ... Hahahaha. Bro, that's cold. I'm just a radical brah here to help. Besides... " everything suddenly turned cold as the hyped tone the other used turned darker, " **...Go ahead. Tell them. I mean. WHO WOULD EVEN BELIEVE YOU?** " The tone the other had took a 360 turn as it hyped up and turned friendly again, " Catch ya on da Flipside, you **BALL OF SIN. I'll be watching you. ~~Both of ya~~** " 

_**+^+ FRESH - POOF +^+** _

The other suddenly disappeared, Sci stayed frozen in place not moving an inch from since when the other left. He stayed still for a couple of more seconds, hell maybe he stayed like that for a minute before his face scrunched up in fear. 

" . . . Wh . . . **WHAT WAS IN THAT EGGNOG.** "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blue: *shows off reader*
> 
> Stretch: *le sigh* why did you have to do that?
> 
> Blue: what?
> 
> Stretch: now we have to share
> 
> Blue: nO!
> 
> Stretch: sharing is caring bro
> 
> Blue: I DON'T CARE THEN!


	9. Christmas 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enters a new skeleman & a lurker from far in the dark. Plus, the start of talking about the _**FRIENDSHIP CLUB**_

After the incident with classic and death the reaper everyone took their separate ways. Geno felt better than before now, especially with all the -love- care the human had been giving him for the past minutes. But still, after she left him, he felt the need to grab her and steal her away from the others, he didn't know why this human was affecting him this way, perhaps it was because it's been so long since he's been given so much affection? or because her heart is full of _KINDNESS_ and so much **PATIENCE,** which is particularly why she hasn't raged out like some of the others have...or maybe because of who she was? In his timeline he's never really met her, perhaps because he's never really gone to the surface or something, but wouldn't she have fallen into their world like she did in the swap brothers world? help the monsters free out of their trap to the surface with the... ** _kid_**? Well, now that he thought about it...the other's never really mentioned the other you's...maybe because you were a swap version of yourself. That would mean you weren't really as kind and as patient as you would be right now...but that would also mean that you wouldn't have fallen into their underworld or wherever they were trapped...they would've never met you neither since you were from their swap world. Geno shook his head, as translucent beads of sweat started to appear on his skull from all of the theories flooding into his non-existent brain. Maybe he should discuss this with the others...because either way, shouldn't you have also appeared on their worlds? It didn't matter if you were a swap, because you still appeared in stretch and blue's universe but not in the others...damn all this logical thinking, magic and logic really don't get along quite well. But everything has a reason and an answer.

Going back to you now, you were currently walking around in the buffet, the sight of christmas cookies and small peppermint patties made you drool just a bit with want. Licking your lips discreetly you went and reached out for one, getting oh so close to the treats only for your hand to bump into a skeletal hand. You felt your _**SOUL**_ jolt with surprise as you quickly pulled in your hand, ready to apologize to the person- er, skeleton that you had bothered. You looked up, you eyes meeting a colorful clad skeleton with sunglasses, you furrowed your brows a bit from the unfamiliar skeleman but he still looked like a sans so needn't to worry much. 

"I'm so sorry- I didn't- Sorry-" she was quickly interrupted by the other eccentric tone and attitude as he suddenly put both his bony hands on the female's shoulders, this didn't make her uncomfortable as she was used to blue doing this all the time- but the other wasn't blue...with that thought she tensed up a tad bit, but something kept her from feeling uncomfortable still, something she felt when she was being surrounded by most skeletons despite not knowing some if them. 

"It's a-okay my radical dudette ! No need to get all raggity rattled from that ! My bad. Anyways ! Haven't caught your name, I'd remember a _cool_ lookin' **dudette's** such as yourself ! ” a small giggle left the females mouth from the chosen slang the male used. She actually liked it and would have quickly joined but she wasn't the best with cool words and she'd prefer not getting seen as lame on the first meeting and so she gave her name to the skeleton in front of her. “ [Y|N] ? Oh! A dope name for a fine lookin' chica like you! ” the skeleton's sun glasses suddenly seemed to give out a wink...? Was this guy, was he flirting with her? Oh geeze, her cheeks flushed up at that and she tucked behind her ear a loose hair from embarrassment [ ~~**if long hair that is**~~ ]. She didn't really know how to respond to this, she hadn't even known this guy for a minute yet and this was already happening? Somehow, she didn't find it disturbing, in fact- her _soul_ seemed to buzz slightly, pleased by the gain of attention from the male in front of her. Something she failed to notice happening when she was talking with red and the others. This was getting weird. 

“ The name's Fresh, btw ! But you can call me anytime, word up. ” the monster continued to flirt with her, causing her to stumble on her next words, the words from fresh's sunglasses seemed to have changed and worded to **_cu-te_**. From far away Sci saw this scene, furrowing his brows when he saw that weird guy that patronized him talk with his _**~~soulmate~~**_ friend and growing crush. He didn't like that, not at all, especially since [Y|N] is letting out those adorable as hell expressions that are being caused by _that_ guy. And so, he made his way while giving out a strained smile. “ Hey **[Y|N]** , been long since we talked again. Uh- I think fell needs us right now, wanna go with me to invite him into our ' _Friendship Club_ ' ? ” before she could say anything, [Y|N] got gently grabbed and moved to where she was talking with fell. 

**______________**

From far off to the side where no one could see him stood, observing everything that was happening, lurking like the shadow he was. He wondered of the human, he wondered why his stone cold soul fluttered at being so near yet so far away from that being. It was weird, be didn't like it, he didn't want anything to do with them. Especially if he kept feeling like this when around. He's never felt this before, but he remembered, from a very long time ago, about something relating to this. The worst thing is that she wasn't his, they've never met in his old world nor new till now. She belonged to those swap copies. He also wondered why he hasn't heard about her before? Usually a bunch of copies of this human would be made, unless something happened to her in the other worlds and since she is a swap character she was only able to appear there. Interesting- Just as he saw the female get dragged away by sci, he saw blue walking to him.

“ HEY ERROR! SO YOU'RE HERE- I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR YOU IN THE KITCHEN! LETS GO GET FRESH AND GO BACK TO OUR ' ** _EVIL LAIR_** ', MWHEHEH! OH GEEZE, I HOPE THIS ROLEPLAY GOES AS WELL AS MANY OTHERS! ”

A small groan left error as he followed behind blue, frowning as they walked closer to that 90s virus. Oh stars, when will this suffering end? 

**_______________**

At the moment sci and [Y|N] stood outside the door where fell was in at the moment. Not super close but close enough for them to see who would walk in and out. 

And then sci spoke, " Man. Fell n Edge have been talking a while now... I hope they are doing alright. " [YN] hummed with thought, turning to look at sci with confusion and surprise, " Wait, edge when in with fell ? " oh stars, how much had she missed while she was with the others? Sci nodded, looking at the female next to him with his cheeks flushed, slightly ashamed of the actions and disgusting emotion he was showing earlier because of the skeleton that was previously talking with his friend. " Uh, yeah, Swap Papyrus was the one who made them make up. " This caused [Y|N] to brighten up from hearing that, her papy was really so cool. Suddenly, they perked up at the sound of the door opening and the sight of the two edgy looking skeletons walking out. To [Y|N]'s utmost relief they both seemed to be doing good, considering they were both talking calmly and laughing, " Ah haha- yeah. Thanks again, boss. You're the best, " said the gold tooth wearing shorty.

" NYAH HAHA. WELL, I **AM** THE GREAT PAPYRUS! ANYWAYS. I'M GETTING SNACKS OR SOMETHING, " the taller skeleton said as he waved off his brother, said monster glanced down at the younger and softer copy of his brother and at the **~~_cute_~~** human, cheeks gaining a soft red tint of his magic before he walked off. " Heh. Gotcha Boss. " Fell said, chuckling before he stopped when he noticed his two other pals, he walked closer to them, giving out a smirk. " Hey dork, Sup nerd. What are you doin' out here? " the female looked at fell with happiness as he looked like he was doing better, she gave a toothy smile, " I was- we were worried! But it looks like you're doing better now, " fell's cheeks turned a light red as he caught [Y|N]'s words. " It looks like it's all okay, " sci said, not paying much attention at how fell and the human seemed closer than before. " Yeah, me an' the boss talked things out. It ain't perfect, but we're both tryin'. I think things'll be back to normal. " Fell then sighed as he continued, " Which is great because I got **real tired** of my emotional bullcrap. " Sci perked up at what fell said, giving out a big smile, " Well- if you're looking for fun, I gotta tell you all about Friend Club, " at the sound of the said club that her blue loving sans created with sci and her she perked up, wondering what will happen next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MwuAhahah! I used muh brain cells finally. If you guys wanna know more about the fanfic or something my Tumblr be @.fanboilingxtrashxwriter 
> 
> I hope y'all enjoyed!


End file.
